


King of the House

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was reluctant to accept the new pooch at first, but Blaine won him over after time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the House

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Burt and Carole married only a few years after Burt's first wife died, not nine or ten like in the series.

When Blaine first came into their home, Kurt wasn’t sure he had the energy or patience to look after another baby. Burt had given him Rachel to raise when she was barely weaned, but he brought her up well, and she quickly became his best friend and confidant. The two cats would spend hours cuddling and playing together, and Kurt had been glad for her addition to their family.

Finn and Carole moved in at the same time, and though Finn was an adult dog, he acted like a puppy a lot of the time. It had taken Kurt a long time to train Finn, as far as he was concerned, but in the end it was worth it. Finn was good to lay on, and he did an awesome job of keeping the evil mailman away.

Raising Puck was more of a group effort. He was quite the rambunctious puppy when Carole brought him home, and it took him a long, long time to learn what “No!” meant. But even though Finn taught him some bad habits, once Kurt taught the German Shepherd to leave his thing alone, the pooch got along well with the Maine Coon. Kurt indulged him like a child, despite the fact that the dog towered over him. Kurt loved his family, and was content with his role of King of the house. He had earned his place at the top of the pecking order, and he had a good life. So when Carole brought home a new, wriggling ball of black fluff, Kurt was slightly put out.

He was almost ten! Middle-aged for a cat, and set in his ways. Everything was perfectly ordered the way he liked it and he needed no new disruptions to his daily routine. He balked at the idea that he had to train yet another baby. The little ball of fluff cried all the time and made messes everywhere. Kurt did not approve. Still, there was something endearing about the little black fuzzball, and eventually Kurt resolved himself to the new addition.

~

“Kurt Kurt Kurt!” Blaine called out, his toenails clicking on the hardwood floor.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“My nose hurts,” Blaine whined.

“Let me see,” Kurt said. Blaine had been growing quickly, and was almost the size of Kurt himself now. Kurt remembered how long it had taken Puck to grow up, and realized Blaine was almost full grown. It had taken Kurt a while to teach Blaine to sit still and let Kurt groom him, but now he did it dutifully, even enjoying it. Kurt looked at Blaine’s nose, and saw a scratch across it, big and red.

“What did you do?” Kurt asked.

“The rosebush bit me!” Blaine complained.

“Poor baby,” Kurt said, no sarcasm in his voice as he started to lick Blaine’s nose. Blaine let out little happy noises at the contact. “You should stay away from the rosebush.”

“But Puck buried my bestest, tastiest bone under it!” Blaine replied, an indignant yip coming from the terrier’s mouth.

“I’ll yell at him later,” Kurt promised, continuing to lick his favorite dog’s face. The licking moved from cleaning the cut to giving Blaine kisses all over his face. Kurt wasn’t sure when Blaine had become his favorite, but he had. Kurt spoiled and indulged the pup in ways not even Rachel had earned, and Rachel had been his first charge. Kurt took his duties as King of the house seriously.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“What?”

“Can I have a cuddle?”

“Of course,” Kurt said licking across Blaine’s face again. The two small pets went over to Burt’s easy chair. Kurt leapt up easily, but Blaine struggled with the jump, falling back once before making it.

“Good job!” Kurt praised Blaine, and Blaine beamed back at him, panting happily. The two friends curled up around each other. And Kurt didn’t complain at all when Blaine started licking his face, even though it meant he’d have to give himself another bath later.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Blaine.” The two pets drifted off to sleep.

*!*


End file.
